


Homecoming

by HarlequinAngel



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinAngel/pseuds/HarlequinAngel
Summary: Magnus returns after a business trip, and really missed his boyfriend
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Malec. Posting this before I lose my nerve. Haven't written anything in a very, very long time so I'm a little rusty. Not Beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I don't own these characters, sadly. Feedback always appreciated :)

Tiptoeing into their room, careful not to wake the dark-haired beauty already fast asleep in bed, Magnus quickly shed his clothes before moving to the side of the bed and sliding gently under the covers. Pressing himself closer to the naked body in front of him and wrapping an arm firmly around the slender waist, he snuggled in, breathing deeply, glad to be home and revelling in the familiar scent of his lover and the feel of the soft hair tickling against his face.  
Unfortunately, the closeness of that warm body and the undeniably satisfying scent stirred something in him, somewhere a little below the waist. Trying to dispel those feelings, Magnus closed his eyes and settled down to try to sleep. Certain parts of his body were not paying attention to him though, but rather focused on the swell of the pert ass that was tantalizingly close to the aforementioned body part. With a quiet groan, and a shift of his hips, away from the temptation of the delectable rump in front of him, he tried to settle back down again.   
His shifting obviously disturbing his partner, he heard a soft, sleepy, "Hey, you ok?" uttered.   
"Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” he whispered in return, before breathing out an “I missed you." The warm body in front shuffled backwards pressing close in to him again. He could hear the smirk in the sleepy reply "Hmm, I can tell," as his very awake member reacted instantly to the slight pressure. "Three days away from you is too long," Magnus groaned in response, squeezing his arm a little tighter around Alec's waist again, and pressing his face back into the warmth of his lover’s neck.  
After a few more deep breaths, he realised he wasn’t going to get any sleep any time soon with the condition his body was in, his cock now resting between Alec’s ass cheeks, only the thin cloth of his boxers separating them.   
He moved the hand resting on Alec’s waist, up towards his chest, feeling the steady heartbeat under his palm. He slowly dragged his fingers to Alec’s nipple, teasing gently, ready to gauge the reaction to his ministrations. He heard a low, barely perceptible grunt at his touch, so with a small smile, he moved his hand further down, grazing his fingers over the firm abdominals, feeling the muscles flutter under his touch. Biting back a grin, his hand continued lower, with the barest touch on the back of his knuckles, he nudged against Alec’s cock, which seemed to be very interested in Magnus’ movements, and another quiet groan emanated from Alec’s throat.   
Alec’s head turned to the left, trying to catch a glimpse of Magnus over his shoulder, “You’re not going to let me sleep are you?” he questioned, in his sleep roughened voice, when he saw the glint in Magnus’s eye, which was visible even in the low light of the room.   
“Hmm, not when there are so many other things we could be doing,” he replied, eyebrows raised impishly, as his hand squeezed firmly, albeit briefly around Alec’s swollen member, leaning in to capture Alec’s moan with his lips.  
“Gods Mags,” Alec responded, once his lips had been momentarily freed, before bringing his left arm up to sink his hand into Magnus’ hair, gripping gently and bringing Magnus’ face closer to meld their mouths together once more. The kiss instantly became more heated, tongues delving to explore, as their breathing picked up, Magnus’ hand coming up to gently clasp around the base of Alec’s neck, fingers twining in the soft strands at his nape. Alec dropped his head back down to the pillow with a sigh, separating their lips to catch his breath, Magnus’ hand still gently cradling his head.   
“I missed you too,” Alec said, licking his lips absentmindedly while looking up at Magnus through his lashes.   
“You are so beautiful,” Magnus responded, leaning back in for another passionate kiss. Alec’s hand, still in Magnus’ hair, tightened it's grip, as he moved his neck to angle in to the kiss. Magnus’ hand once again fluttered over Alec’s chest, heading lower, caressing every piece of skin it touched on it’s journey.   
“I want to be inside you,” Magnus gasped breaking the kiss, before diving back in to claim Alec’s lips once more. Alec couldn’t help the groan that escaped his throat, “Yes, gods yes, Mags please,” he responded, insanely aroused by his incredibly hot boyfriend surrounding him completely, those whispered words chasing away all his self-control.  
Magnus fingers ghosted over Alec’s cock once more, landing on his hip before sliding over the swell of one cheek, before dipping in to the crack, a few whispered words and a sparkle of blue light had Alec stretched and slick, a louder groan escaping the younger man’s throat at the sensation of being prepped so suddenly, along with the anticipation that Magnus’ cock would soon be filling the space.   
Magnus took a breath to steady himself, his gorgeous boyfriend never failed to get him hot and bothered, he gave himself a firm tug on his balls not wanting to come the second he was inside of Alec. “You ok?” Magnus asked, knowing that using his magic – as convenient as it could be – wasn’t the same as slowly and thoroughly preparing Alec as he usually would. “Yes, please Mags, need you inside me,” Alec replied breathlessly, shifting his hips impatiently.   
With a groan, Magnus wriggled quickly out of his boxers, and with a click of his fingers, had them magically coated in lube, which he slathered quickly on his aching member, before lining the head up with Alec’s waiting hole.   
Pushing in slowly took all his self-control, Alec moaning in front of him at the stretch, his hole slowly being opened further, “Feels so good, I love feeling you opening me up,’ Alec panted. Magnus rested his forehead against the back of Alec’s head, breathing deeply and trying to not to just start fucking into Alec before he was ready to take it. When he was all the way inside, Magnus paused, adjusting his grip on Alec’s hip, holding him tightly, the entire length of his body plastered to Alec’s back.  
When Alec shifted his hips and made an impatient sound, Magnus got the hint, and pulled back slightly, before pushing in again, he repeated this same small move several times, until Alec had adjusted to the feeling. “Ugh, more Magnus, move, please,” was all it took for Magnus to pull out almost all the way before thrusting firmly back in, “Yes…” was the breathy moaned response, so he repeated the move, pulling back and thrusting once more, Alec moaned louder in response, and all Magnus wanted was to hear that sound again and again.   
Sliding his free arm under Alec, he gripped Alec’s right hand lacing their fingers tightly together as he adjusted his hips once more, looking for the perfect angle to hit Alec’s sweet spot. After a few more thrusts Alec cried out and Magnus knew he’d found what he was looking for. A few more sharp thrusts and some of the filthiest moans he had ever heard, Magnus put his lips to Alec’s ear and whispered “Touch yourself for me babe,” his lips brushing Alec’s ear as he spoke. Alec whimpered, before reaching down to take his cock in hand, jerking himself roughly, moaning at the added stimulation, “Mags, I’m so close.”   
It was Magnus’ turn to groan at that, the stimulus on his cock, the feeling of Alec’s glorious skin against his all the way from his chin to his knees, the smell of sweat and sex and the view of his Alexander touching himself was almost too much. Grabbing Alec roughly under his thigh, he pulled it upwards, opening Alec up even more and using his grip to gain extra leverage for his pistoning hips, he could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly.   
Alec’s movements on his own cock sped up and Magnus could feel the gorgeous body tightening up around him, before Alec came with a groaned “Magnus!”   
As come spilled over his hand and stomach, Alec’s head turned wanting to feel Magnus’ lips against his own, without hesitation Magnus inclined his head to once again meet the soft lips below him, and when he felt Alec’s tongue probe into his mouth that was his undoing, his hips stuttered in their movements as his come spilled out, filling Alec’s hole with his seed as he moaned his pleasure into Alec’s exploring mouth, Alec’s come stained hand gripping the back of Magnus’ head, holding him in place while they kissed, as Magnus rode out his orgasm.  
After a few more moments of gentle kissing and their breathing slowly returning to normal, they broke apart, gazing adoringly at one another. Slowly withdrawing his softening cock from Alec, Alec wincing slightly at the movement, Magnus waved his hand to clean up the mess they’d made, before pulling the covers to wrap more securely around them and weaving his arms around Alec snugly. Sighing, they settled into one another, before Alec quietly spoke up,  
“I really did miss you. I hate it when you’re gone,” his words sounded forlorn, and Magnus suddenly felt guilty about having to take his trip, “however,” Alec continued, “the homecoming sex more than makes up for it,” a smirk clear in his voice once again.  
“Brat,” Magnus responded trying to sound snarky but with no bite to it, before sighing in to Alec’s hair once again. “I love you Alexander.”  
“I love you too Magnus,” was the response before the pair drifted off into a peaceful, sated slumber.


End file.
